


Daybreak

by nastymunchkin



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, the first chapter isn't very good so just hang on it'll get better, this is supposed to be a comedic lesbian twilight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastymunchkin/pseuds/nastymunchkin
Summary: Comedic lesbian Twilight. Eek.
Relationships: Bella Swan / Eve Cullen, Bella Swan / Female Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jan 18

Forks. Fucking Forks.

I can’t help but feel unwanted. In pursuit of a nomadic lifestyle with her new husband, my mom has shipped me off to the fucking tundra. I’ve just arrived here, at my childhood home, and it hasn’t changed at all since I last visited many years ago. The entire town has stayed the same, really, everything’s still a hazy shade of green and it’s still always raining. It’s all so very dull.

At least I’ve only got a year and a half left of high school. Maybe I can go to college back in Arizona, or possibly California, where my mom’s from. Anything but here. 

It’s not been fully awful though. Dad bought a truck for me from his friend Billy Black, and I got re-acquainted with his daughter Jane. We used to make mud pies together when we were little. When she was showing me how to work the truck, I asked if I could pick her up on the way to school tomorrow, to catch up and all that. 

“Oh, I go to school on the reservation,” she replied.

“That sucks.”

“Does it?”

Oh god. Open mouth, insert foot. “No, it doesn’t suck you go to school there, um, I just mean... it would have been nice to know one person, y’know?”

She nodded solemnly. “You always know where I am though.”

Despite the initial awkwardness, I think I’ve got at least one person to count on. 

  
  
  


Jan 21

The first few days of school were boring. Lots of dudes talked to me, assuming I’d be down to fuck, which I am not, but I did manage to make a few friends. The two I’m vibing with the best currently are Jessica and Angela, who seem just as awkward as I. Jessica immediately asked why I was so pale, to which Angela responded, “God, Jessica, you can’t just ask someone why they’re pale!!!” 

Probably not the “coolest” crowd to be hanging with, but I’ll take anything. 

  
  
  


Jan 22

Halfway through lunch today, the door to the cafeteria swung wide open.

“Are they  _ ever _ on time?” Angela lamented.

Two couples walked in the room. I asked, “Who’re they?” 

“The Cullens.” Jessica answered. “They’re this weird foster family. They’re all, like, dating each other, which I think should be  _ illegal-- _ ”

“They’re not related by blood, Jess.” Angela replied.

“It’s still weird. They’re all snooty as hell too.” Jessica subtly pointed to each person. “First is Emmett and Rosalie, they’re like the hottest couple on the planet, even though Rosalie can be a bit bitchy. Then there’s Jasper and Alice, they’re a bit artsy and weird but still pretty nice. Then there’s Eve.” 

When I saw Eve, all noise faded out.

I never thought I’d say this, but time stood still. The girl looked like she was sculpted from marble, not only in how flawless her skin was but also in the way her face was structured: angular, high cheekbones, full lips, and a straight nose. Her shoulder-length bronze red hair swayed as she walked, reminding me of sparks flying off a campfire. I was entranced.

“Bellaaaa? Bella. God, what are you, lesbian?” Jessica’s sharp, annoying voice pierced my brain.

“No, I’m American.” I said, groggily, as if I’d just woken up.

Some dude named Mike laughed, “Your mouth was hanging wide open.”

“I’m just...” I couldn’t even come up with an excuse. 

Goddamn, I might just be in love. 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  


Jan 23

What. The. Fuck.

I walked into science class today, as usual, and someone new was sitting there: Eve. I quietly squee’d and tried to make myself look cool and aloof, because that’s attractive apparently. The only open chair was next to her, and I was determined to make a good impression.

I saw Eve glance at me, and got an idea. There was a large fan in the classroom for whatever reason, and I thought if I walked in front of it maybe she would catch a whiff of my killer perfume and fall instantly in love. There’s also the fact that my hair would (hopefully) do that really cool thing it’s supposed to do in wind. 

So I strutted in front of the fan, and sadly unsurprisingly, Eve looked fucking disgusted. I don’t know what went wrong. Was my hair in all the wrong places? Was my perfume nasty? Could she smell my period or some shit? She covered her mouth and turned away, looking like she was about to vomit. 

Love life: ruined. Self-esteem: in the shitter. Me: dead inside. But what else is new?

Then, to add insult to injury, she grabbed her backpack  _ and fucking left.  _ She left the entire goddamn classroom. Just straight up skipped class. I’ve been told her family skips entire school days to go camping in the woods or whatever, when it’s sunny, but I could tell this was something different. But whatever her reasons, I’m kinda pissed. 

What’s wrong with me? Am I repulsive? Why am I so damn awkward and clumsy and ugly and weird and.....  _ teen-like? _ At least I won’t remain this way forever. Hopefully. 

  
  


Jan 30

Eve actually graced me with her presence today in science class.

I only sat next to her because I was late as usual (got lost in the halls) and couldn’t find another seat. I was still a little miffed at her for almost vomiting at me last week, but I tried to remain friendly. After all, she’s still the most beautiful human being I’ve ever seen, in person or otherwise.

As class began, Eve whispered to me, “I didn’t get a chance to introduce myself the other day. I’m Eve Cullen.”

“I know who you are.” I whispered back, immediately regretting it.  _ Stalkerish much? _

“Um.”

“I mean... I’ve heard about you. From people. I’m Bella. Bella Swan.”

“Lovely name.”

“Thanks. Eve is really nice too.”

“Enjoying the rain?”

I laughed. “The weather? You wanna know how I feel about the weather in Forks, Washington?”

“I guess.”

“I don’t really like the rain. It’s cold as shit. I hate any cold, wet thing.”

“Then you’ll hate me.”

“What?”

“What?”

“Uh...”

And then we never spoke again. Oof. 

  
  
  


Feb 2

The rest of the week went by normally, and today I had plans to hang out with Jessica and Angela after school in order to do some early shopping for some dance that’s happening next month. They swung by my house to pick me up, and much to my disappointment, my dad waved them in to chat, as if he was much of a talker.

“So, uh, how’s school going for everyone?” my dad asked. 

“Bella’s got a cruuush!” Jessica blurted in a singsong voice. “On the snootiest chick in school, no less.”

Dad’s eyebrow flew up. “Chick?”

I stuttered, “Um, yeah. Her name’s Eve.”

“So, you’re like... lesba...tron.”

“Lesbotron?”

“Lesbian. Gay.  _ Contralto. _ ”

“I mean, yeah.”

“Cool. That’s cool. I’m cool with it. You know, I’ve known a few lesbians. Thought your mom was one at first, ‘til she married me. Always thought she’d run off with another woman or something.”

Jessica, impossibly obnoxious as ever, piped up, “Like mother like daughter?”

“Oh my god,” I sighed. _ I will never make it out of this town alive. _

Dad continued, “I’m actually happy you’re a lesbian. Won’t have to chase after any rude bastards with a gun. At least I know you’re more likely to be happy.”

“Thanks?”

“I’m going to leave now.” And with that, my dad exited the entire house.

God, what a night. We tried on dresses for hours and I hated it. I didn’t feel pretty in any of them, but I tried my best to. I kept thinking, maybe if I find the perfect dress Eve will see me at the dance and become absolutely besotted with me, but I knew in my heart that Eve likely wouldn’t even go. Oh well. Let’s hope next week goes better. 


End file.
